Make the Most of it
Transcript Henry and June: We enjoy it while we can We enjoy it while we're kids We enjoy it while there's still time To make the most of it Henry: We go around the block and we loiter by the Both: Mall! Henry: The people think we're thugs, so they give the Both: Cops a call! Store Manager: spoken Police! Henry: We can get away with it cuz it's a Both: Public space! Henry: Turns out we weren't loitering, Both: Just standing in one place! and June make fun of Sheriff from the Simpsons, but then they back away and run Henry: I don't wear a suit or a Both: Stupid tie! Henry: I dress with my eyes closed and Both: I still look fly! Perry: spoken And It looks like you got a leg transplant from a wiener dog. Henry: spoken Yeah well you- groans And when I don't have a comeback I can always cry! Henry and June: We enjoy it while we can We enjoy it while we're kids We enjoy it while there's still time To make the most of it Henry: I'm allowed to eat candy, it's okay to be chubby It's called baby fat, that's how my mother likes me I don't need to worry about the calories I ate 'Cuz I'm just a kid with a crazy metabolic rate skinny spoken Too far June: Don't you ever worry about the cavities in your teeth? Henry: Who cares if these fall out, I've got new ones underneath! June: I'm getting tons of loot, 'cuz I look so cute Where are these presents from? It just doesn't compute Henry: We don't have to worry about makin' ends meet We just throw things in the buggy Both: That we like to eat 'Cuz when you're still a kid, everything is magic You don't know it yet Life can get pretty tragic Henry and June: We enjoy it while we can We enjoy it while we're kids We enjoy it while there's still time To make the most of it Henry: We don't have to worry, 'cuz we don't have jobs June: We can sit around all day and hang out just like slobs Both: We don't freak out about resumes or skills 'Cuz we don't have either, we got no bills We got all the time that we wanna kill Betty Anne: spoken What time is it? Both: It's time to chill! Hank Hill: spoken What do you think you're doing?! Henry: spoken Just enjoying not having a job. Hank Hill: spoken Well, you can't stay here! Henry: spoken Why? Because the sight of freedom hurt your adult feelings? Hank Hill: spoken No, kid! You're gonna have to move, because- truck horn blares, along with a crash. Henry: When you're still a kid, being sick is cool Mom gives you hugs, and you don't have to go to school Stay at home, watch TV, all day slackin' off If someone checks on you, just give them a little cough Dad: spoken Are you alright? coughs Dad: spoken Aww! hugs Henry, as he gives a demonic glare at the viewer. Henry: It's not my fault if I behave like a dummy I do a lot of stupid things, 'cuz I find it funny Both: We don't need an excuse, 'cuz we've got imagination We're using it right now to escape the situation Both: Because when you're a kid, you dream of many things Like being a ninja dentist, or a wizard cop with wings We could fight a shark-bear-gator with a sword made of swords! Be the best at everything and win awesomeness awards See an underwater castle with a seahorse made of crystals Saving mermaids from shark people using golden laser pistols Plunder the universe in our pirate spaceship Go back in time to teach cavemen how to kick-flip Don't need to worry about our future plans for college Super powers, robot arms, that's a substitute for knowledge Henry: It's okay for me to dream that I'm a cowboy from the west June: And for me to keep hopin' that there's still a chance to grow a voice chest! stops for a moment. Henry and June both take a deep breath, and the song continues Both: We enjoy it while we voice can! We enjoy it while we're voice kids! We enjoy it while voice there's still time To make the most of voice it! Henry: spoken Come on, June. let's try that again. Both: voice We enjoy it while we can We enjoy it while we're kids We enjoy it while there's still time To make the most of it! cannot be heard by Kid and his mother Kid: spoken Mother, what are those two short kids doing? Mom: spoken I believe they are pretending still be young and cool, dear. and June's mouths both drop open in shock. Song ends Category:Songs sung by Henry and June